July 1
1800s 1900s 1910s *1910 - White Sox Park held its first major league game, with the St. Louis Browns beating Chicago, 2–0. The $750,000 ballpark, later renamed Comiskey Park, became the largest in the major leagues at the time. *1916 - At age 42, Honus Wagner of the Pittsburgh Pirates became the oldest major leaguer to hit an inside-the-park home run during a 2–1 victory over Reds|Cincinnati] at Crosley Field. *1917 - Fred Toney of the Cincinnati Reds pitched complete-game victories in a doubleheader against the Pittsburgh Pirates. Toney, who hurled a no-hitter earlier in the season, set a major league record for fewest hits allowed in a twinbill as he threw a pair of three-hitters in winning 4–1 and 5–1. 1920s *1920 - Walter Johnson of the Washington Senators defeated the Boston Red Sox 1–0 at Fenway Park pitching the only no-hitter for the season. Johnson stroke out 10 batters. Only an error by Bucky Harris with two outs in the ninth inning prevented Johnson from pitching a perfect game. *1925 - Hack Wilson of the New York Giants hit two home runs in the third inning of a 16–7 victory over the Philadelphia Phillies in the second game of a doubleheader. Wilson also collected a pair of doubles during the game. 1930s 1940s *1941 - Joe DiMaggio of the New York Yankees singled off Boston's Jack Wilson in the fourth inning, tying Willie Keeler's hitting streak of 44 games. *1945 - Playing in his first game after a four-year absence in World War II, Hank Greenberg of the Detroit Tigers hit a home run against Charlie Gassaway of the Philadelphia Athletics. *1948 - Roy Campanella made his debut for the Brooklyn Dodgers catching Ralph Branca against the New York Giants. Campanella hit a double in his first major league at-bat and added two singles, but the Giants won 6–4. 1950s *1951 - Bob Feller of the Cleveland Indians pitched the third no-hitter of his major league career, equaling the number of no-hitters tossed by Larry Corcoran and Cy Young, in the 2–1 victory over the Detroit Tigers. *1954 - Joe Cunningham of the St. Louis Cardinals hit two home runs in a game against the Milwaukee Braves, giving him a record three home runs in his first two days in the major leagues. In his first seven at-bats, Cunningham collected nine runs batted in. 1960s *1962 - Albie Pearson of the Los Angeles Angels set a major league record by going hitless in 11 at-bats during a doubleheader against the Yankees. *1963 - The Cincinnati Reds sold second baseman Don Blasingame to the Washington Senators. The move made room for young infielder Pete Rose, who will hit .273 and score 101 runs in his rookie season. *1968 - A first-inning wild pitch by Bob Gibson allowed a run to break his streak of 47 2/3 innings of scoreless pitching, but St. Louis beat the Dodgers 8–1. After that, Gibson will pitch 23 innings before giving up another run. 1970s 1980s *1983 - Arbitrator Raymond Goetz ruled that the 43 players who were on the disabled list during the 1981 strike are not entitled to their salaries for that period. The decision saved MLB owners about $2.5 million. *1984 - Kansas City Royals pitcher Paul Splittorff announced his retirement. His 166 victories in 13 seasons are the most in club history. 1990s *1990 - Andy Hawkins of the New York Yankees pitched the sixth no-hitter in the majors this season and the third in less than 48 hours, but lost 4–0 to the Chicago White Sox on two walks and three Yankees errors in the eighth inning. *1994 - The Baltimore Orioles and California Angels tied a major league record by combining for 11 home runs in the Orioles' 14–7 victory. Jeffrey Hammonds hit two homers for Baltimore. *1997 - Bobby Higginson of the Detroit Tigers hit a home run in the first inning against the New York Mets, tying a major league record by homering in four consecutive at-bats over two games. Higginson, who struck out looking in his next at-bat, became the 23rd player since 1900 to accomplish the feat and the fourth Tiger. 2000s *2000 - On Canada's 133rd birthday, Ryan Dempster of the Florida Marlins and Mike Johnson of the Montreal Expos faced in a rare matchup of Canadian starters. Dempster came out on top as Florida beat Montreal 6–5. Theirs is the first matchup of Canadian-born starters since September 1999, when Dempster took on Éric Gagné of the Los Angeles Dodgers. *2002 - Dodgers closer Éric Gagné picked up his 30th save in a 4–0 win over Arizona, reaching that mark in the Dodgers' 82nd game - a major league record. The previous mark was 83 games by Bobby Thigpen with the White Sox in 1990 and Lee Smith with St. Louis in 1993. *2005 - The Boston Red Sox sign first-round draft pick Jed Lowrie, granting him a signing bonus of $762,500. Births *1857 - Roger Connor, Hall of Fame player and manager (d. 1931) *1861 - John Clarkson, Hall of Fame pitcher (d. 1909) *1913 - Frank Barrett, pitcher (d. 1998) *1915 - Babe Young, infielder (d. 1983) *1920 - Paul Lehner, ooutfielder (d. 1967) *1923 - Frank Baumann, pitcher *1924 - Ken Wood, outfielder *1938 - Craig Anderson, pitcher *1945 - Billy Rohr, pitcher *1971 - Jamie Walker, pitcher *1982 - Justin Huber, infielder Deaths *1917 - Al Buckenberger, manager (b. 1862) *1963 - Earl Moseley, pitcher (b. 1884) *1971 - Walt Kinney, pitcher (b. 1893) *1982 - Ray Scarborough, All-Star pitcher (b. 1917) References